Phoenix Tail: 12 Bahamuts Arc (Under Construction)
by PyroDagger
Summary: 1 month after the war against the Alvarez Empire:Almost everyone has gone back to their daily lives. Even the ones who suffered the most are somewhat fine now. It's seems as though all of Fiore is at peace. But of course as to be expected peace never lasts. As the people of Earthland, & Earth will soon come to understand. Feedback would be helpful. RoWen, NaLu, LaLi, SoMa, & OCxOC.
1. Chapter 1:The New Alliance

Hey there guys, PyroDagger here and this is going to be my very first fanfiction, so sorry if it's not good as other fanfictions (Just so we're all aware, I doubt this going as good as other fanfictions).Also unlike most fanfictions I'm gonna make sure that no matter how many hiatuses I go on, I will let the public see this fanfictions conclusion. But anyway with that out of the way let's get right into the story.

Key:

' & Bold text= Someone's thoughts

Underline, & Bold text= Time Skip/Important Information

Underline, Bold text, & Italics=Beginning/End of Chapter

* * *

_**Chapter 1:The New Alliance **_

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE"! Lucy yelled at Natsu again. **'Honestly I don't get what the hell is so wrong about hanging out in Lucy's house when she not here. I mean all I really wanted to do was just come and say "Hi" but she wasn't home at the time so me, and Happy decided to wait for her'** Natsu thought.

"Alright, alright fine we'll leave" Natsu told her.

"If your gonna leave then use the door like a normal human being you big dolt"! Lucy yelled at Natsu as he was trying to leave.

"Come on Lucy, we both that if Natsu started using doors like a normal human being, we would think somethings wrong with him" Happy responded. And almost as soon as he responded they both left.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

Everything was normal in the Fairy Tail guild… Well least normal for them, of course it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without it's daily brawls. Which as usual were started by Natsu, & Gray throwing insults at each other.

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS"?! Natsu yelled back at Gray.

"YOU HEARD ME FLAME BRAIN"! Gray responded.

"We can't go a day without those two buffoons dragging almost all the men in the guild into their ridiculous fights" Carla said with a sigh.

"Come on Carla you know as well as everyone else that we're not Fairy Tail without our daily brawls". Romeo commented.

" Although I'm not trying encourage them I'd have to agree with Romeo on this one". Wendy agreed. "And besides, it won't to long until Erza breaks them up".

"Yeah, I guess you're right Wendy". Carla responded. But just as Erza was about break up their fight the guild doors were kicked open, and 17 cloaked figures appeared. At this point everyone had stopped fighting even Natsu, and Gray who were in midst of beating each other to a bloody pulp. From what everyone could see there were 4 adults, 11 teenagers, 1 kid, and a cat.

"So this is the famous Fairy Tail guild, huh. It seems a lot bigger than I expected". One of the adults said.

"Who are you, and why are you here"? Erza asked.

"Oh sorry about that". One of the teenagers said. After that they grabbed their cloaks and tossed them into the air, revealing their identities." We, are the **Guardian Tamers**"! The teenager yelled in excitement.

"Uh… What the heck are Guardian Tamers"? Almost everyone in the guild asked.

"Woops, forgot Guardians Tamers are pretty rare". Another one of the adults said.

* * *

**One explanation later…**

"And that's pretty much it". One of the teenagers said.

"I still don't get it". Natsu said.

"So long story short you all are a group of demon hunters from an alternative world that use almost ghost like beings to help you defeat them. In hopes to protect the world from this Lucifer character, who you have already defeated. And the reason you came here was to form an alliance with us because you all are afraid that two demon generals that you all previously defeated will try to resurrect this Lucifer character. Is that correct"? Makarov asked

"Yeah pretty much". The kid said.

"So with that out of the way what are your names"? Erza asked.

"Oh yeah that's right I almost forgot. My names Xavier, the black haired girl next to me is Tiffany, the black haired guy right next to me is Rob, the girl next to Rob is Norelby, that cat is Banshee, the little girl is Mindy, the girl with the eyepatch is Katie, the girl next to Katie is Aundria, the guy with the somewhat spikey black hair is Frank, the green haired guy right next to Tiffany is Cosmo, and the guy next to Katie is Tyrone, the adult behind me is Emile, the woman next to him is Masae, the man with the hat next to Emile is Jon, and the guy all the way in the back with facial hair is Tim". Xavier explained.

"But what's in it for us"? Gajeel asked. Catching everyone's attention.

"How about the fact that if we form an alliance it lowers the chances of both worlds getting utterly destroyed, is that good"? Tiffany asked.

"Huh, guess so". Gajeel said.

"So do we have a deal"? Emile asked.

"Yes, it would be an honor to form an alliance with the Guardian Tamers". Makarov said while putting his hand. And in response Emile shook his hand.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 1**_

Hey guys PyroDagger here again and I just wanted to say a few more things before we go any further into the story. First off, pronunciations: Emile is pronounced as Uh-meal, Masae is pronounced as Mu-say, Aundria is pronounced On-dree-uh, and Banshee is pronounced as Ban-chee. And with that please give me feedback tell me what you liked, and didn't like about, and please give me helpful tips on how I can make this, and all my upcoming fanfictions better then they currently are. So I'll see you guys in the next chapter, bye.


	2. Chapter 2:Death City

Hey guys PyroDagger back here for Chapter 2 of Phoenix Tail. Before we go any further I just wanna say that I am well aware that the first chapter was kind of boring do to the fact that nothing much happened, and yes this chapter will be probably just as boring. But rest assured that after the next few chapters it won't be as boring. And with that out of the way see you guys at the end of the Chapter.

Bold text, Italics, & Underline=Beginning/End of Chapter

Bold text, & Italics=P.O.V.

Bold text, & Underline= Important Information

Bold text=Time Skip

&=And

* * *

_**Chapter 2:Death City**_

_**Xavier's P.O.V**__**. **_

It's been about 2 weeks since our worlds crossed, and The New Alliance was "formed". Emile said that the alliance won't be truly complete until we're able to find a third group that's willing to join. So now Emile's looking all over to possibly find a town, or city with a strong, and unique group so that we can catch those damn Demon Generals off guard. So in the mean time we're just relaxing, Cosmo, Mindy, & Tyrone decided to take a tour of Magnolia. Romeo is right now training his ass off, by going on solo quest, training with Natsu, Gray, & Guildarts, and last but not least, going back to Totomaru's school in order to master his Rainbow Fire Magic. Oh yeah, and Makarov is saying that since the Grand Magic Games are gonna be coming up soon, he says we all need to train if we want Fairy Tail stay as the **Number 1 Guild**, and to prove to everyone that even though the Guild was disbanded for a year they're still as strong as they were before. Now, back to what everyone else is doing right about. Me, Tiffany, & Rob are doing our own tour of Magnolia, in other words we're checking out all the shops, and restaurants, while trying not to lost get in this big ass town, I mean Jesus Christ, Magnolia is like the size Whitestone, and even with Whitestone's size I still feel like I can get lost in it, mind you that's my hometown. Anyway, before I lose my absolute shit, I'm gonna fill you in on what some of the others are the up to. Wendy, and Carla are visiting Chelia at Lamia Scale. Gray, and Juvia are training, not as hard as Romeo though, but still training. Natsu, Happy, Lucy, & Erza have been going on a lot of quest lately, so many in fact that the only time we've seen stay at the Guild for hours was at night when were done with their requests. Gajeel, Pantherlily, & Levy have also been going on a lot of quest lately. And that just about wraps it (FYI Katie, Frank, Iris, and Norelby didn't really do much that was out of the ordinary).

"Hey Xavier it's getting pretty dark out, maybe we should go back to our apartment". Tiffany said to me.

"I agree with Tiffany, we should go back to the apartment and get some rest". Rob agreed.

"Yeah, maybe we should". I responded. So we decided to head back to our apartment, and went to bed.

* * *

**The Next Day… Tiffany's P.O.V.**

"*Yawn* Man I slept like a log last night". Xavier said as he got up from his bed.

"Yeah I'd have to agree, if I hadn't woken you up you probably would've slept right through your alarm". I agreed. "Also Emile texted me saying he's found a city with a group that's willing to join The New Alliance".

"Really, did he give the name of the city"? Xavier asked.

"Nope, he didn't give me any information on the city itself". I responded.

"Hmm, weird where the hell is Rob, did he leave early again"? He asked.

"Yep, he left alright. But hey, at least he left a note this time". I responded showing him Rob's note. "Anyway, we should get dressed, and then head to the Guild Hall". We then got dressed and headed to the Guild. When got there and opened the doors as usual we had to duck as Nab, Jet, & Droy got launched out of the Guild by Romeo as soon we saw the inside of Guild. And of course as usual almost all the men in the Guild were in this fight.

"ALL OF YOU MORONS STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT"! Makarov yelled at them in his giant form, making Natsu, & Gray so scared that they started hugging each other. "Good, now that I have your attention there is something important I must tell you all. As some of you may know Emile managed to find a city with a group in it that is willing to join The New Alliance. Now, I had a hard time deciding who to send to this city. But now I think that I have found the perfect candidates for this task. *Clears his throat* Team S.O.S, Team Natsu, The Strauss Siblings, The Thunder Legion, Cana Albarona, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Juvia Lockster, and last but certainly not least Romeo Conbolt. I would like you all to come to my office immediately". Makarov announced. As Makarov told us, almost immediately after the fighting had settled we decided to go into his office. When we got there most of us were surprised to not only see Emile there, but Masae, Jon, & Tim were there as well.

"Thank you all for coming here" Makarov began. "As I told you early Emile found a city with a group in it that is willing to join The New Alliance. This city is somewhere located in the United States. Meaning that it'll probably take us at least 10-15 days to get there. So that means that if we are to complete The New Alliance, we must prepare immediately. So make sure you bring everything you'll need with you, and make sure to double check everything, because once we set sail we won't be turning back for a while. Is that clear? *Sees us nod* Then good. Any questions? *Sees Xavier raise his hand* Yes Xavier what is it my child"?

"Um Makarov, what's the name this city anyway"? Xavier asked.

"The name of this city is **Death City**". He answered

* * *

_**End of Chapter 2**_

Hey guys, PyroDagger back here and as usual this is gonna be the typical thing I'm gonna do at the end the of every Chapter. Okay, so Team S.O.S. is the team that Xavier's apart of, the other members of Team S.O.S. are, Tiffany, Norelby, Rob, Mindy, Banshee, Cosmo, Iris, Tyrone, Katie, & Frank. Also I know most of you were probably expecting this Chapter to have more to do with Death City then it actually does but it is what it is. But don't worry alright, I promise Chapter 4 while have more to do with Death City then this Chapter did, and if it doesn't you get to roast as much as you want in the reviews, cause that's what I deserve for breaking a promise. Anyway, please give me feedback, & good advice if you have any. As always, thanks for reading, see you guys in _**Chapter 3:15 days of HELL**_, bye.


	3. Chapter 3:15 Days of HELL

Hey guys PyroDagger back here for _**Chapter 3:15Days of HELL**_, in this Chapter we'll be focusing on the 2/3's of the main cast as they try to survive on a ship, and train going to Death City for 15 long days, and see what type of hell they'll go through. Anyway, with that out of the way I'll see you guys at the end _**Chapter 3:15 Days of HELL**_, bye.

Bold text, Italics, & Underline=Begging/End of Chapter, & Chapter Name

Bold text, & Italics=Time Skip

Bold text, & Underline=Important Information, & P.O.V.

Bold text=Setting Change

* * *

_**Chapter 3:15 Days of HELL**_

_**DAY 1: Tiffany**_**'s P.O.V.**

"A boat? Why can't we use a plane"? The 4 Dragon Slayers asked.

"Because going by plane has way more cons than going by boat does" I answered

"Tiffy's right, if we went by plane I'd not only be about 10 times more expensive, but most of Earthland's people haven't even begun to understand what Earth's technology is, or how to use, and last but certainly not least is the fact that even if we do use your motion sickness would start acting up because it's a moving vehicle. So boat it is". Xavier agreed with me. "Oh yeah Tiffy, please don't forget that your seasick again". He added, before going back to what he was doing which double checking our luggage.

"Yeah, yeah I know". I responded.

"Is everything we need for this trip in our bags"? I asked, concerned that we might of left something behind by accident.

"Yep got everything we need. Food, Drinks, Hygiene". Xavier listed them as he took them out of the bag in order to see that they were actually in there. "Books, Chess Set, Laptops, Phones, DSs, Vitas, Other Portables, Games, oh and here's a new edition to our travel set Portable Chargers". He added jokingly

"Yah"! I cheered playing along with Xavier's joke. "Well that's good, cause I was kind of worried that our devices would end up dying on us before we get to Death City". I added.

"Hey Aundria". Katie started. "Remember, don't get drunk this time".

"That was one time Katie, ONE TIME"! Aundria responded.

"*Clears his throat* Before we depart for Death City I would like to inform you on the rules about our trip". Makarov began. "First, there will be no fighting while we are on the boats, Natsu, & Gray. Second, Gray is that if you're going to plan on staying in Death City you cannot take off your clothes. Third, we'll have to blend in with everyone else there, since most of us are not used to Earth's advance technology it'll blend in, but luckily for us since Emile's Team, & Team S.O.S. are here it'll make blending it a lot easier to blend. And the Final Rule, once we get to Death City if any of make a mockery of the Guild you will be banned from taking any request for a month. Is that clear? *Sees us nod* Good then, now we shall depart for Death City". He finished.

And that was pretty much it for the first day. Nothing really eventful happened, I mean most of us weren't surprised by the day not being eventful, to be fair most of us thought that this trip wouldn't be that eventful. But man, we couldn't have been more wrong, because the rest of those 15 days were absolute hell.

* * *

_**Day 2: **_**Xavier's P.O.V.**

"Alright Tiffy, just lay down and get some rest okay". I told Tiffany.

"*BLARGH**Groan* This sucks. Why do I have to be seasick"? Tiffany asked.

"*BLARGH**Groan* I feel like I'm about to vomit". Wendy said while covering her mouth to stop herself from puking all over the place.

"Don't worry Wendy it won't be to long until we get to Death City". Romeo told her trying to make her feel better, although it wasn't really working.

And so, Day 2 passed by with nothing much happening. It wouldn't be until Day 5 that things changed for the worse, yet not even Cosmo could prepare himself for what was gonna happen from then on out.

* * *

_**Days 5-13: **_**Romeo's P.O.V.**

Me, Tyrone, Xavier, Tiffany, Banshee, Rob, Norelby, Cosmo, Elfman, Natsu, & Gray were just hanging out on the deck.

"Man, these have been almost the 5 longest days of my life". I said with a sigh.

"You can sure say that again". Tyrone agreed. "I mean come on nothing that important has happened yet".

"This isn't a manly trip at all"! Elfman yelled disappointed.

"What do you think the girls are doing"? Natsu asked.

"I don't know. Why don't we go check on them". Gray responded. And of course since there was nothing else to do aside form just sitting around waiting for the next 8 days we decided to go see what the girls were up to. Which looking back at it wasn't really the best option, cause when we went to check out they were doing, it was like as if we had just shot ourselves. See when we went into the room we were frozen with fear, because what was almost to much to explain. But I'm gonna try to explain it anyway, so that can hopefully somewhat understand how terrified we were. The girls, were DRUNK. That's right D-R-U-N-K, DRUNK. We were just standing there in horror. When we took a look at the floor we saw something that completely shocked us. Not only was Bixlow but also, Frank, Jon, Tim, were all passed out. While the rest of them were being held hostage by the girls (Laxus was being held by Lissana, Freed was being held by Mira, Gajeel was being held by Levy, Juvia was now getting a hold of Gray, Evergreen was now holding Elfman, Carla was holding Happy, and Lucy was now holding Natsu).

"Hey guys what're ya doing here"? Cana asked clearly drunk as hell. "Come on and sit down why don't ya".

"Yeah no thanks" I rejected shivering at what I was seeing.

"Hey Tiffy". Xavier said.

"Yeah, Xavier"? Tiffany asked.

"How about we get out of here". He responded.

"Agreed". Tiffany said, before they both ran out of there at almost the speed of light, with Banshee leading the way.

But then that's when I saw it the one thing that made me lost it. And that was Wendy lying on the floor drunk (I mean I'm kinda glad that they modified the ship, so now Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, & Wendy don't get sick while they're on here. But I'm also kind of mad that they did that, cause now they can get drunk which causes a whole new planet worth of problems). When I saw her like that I completely froze in place.

"CANA! WHY FOR SAKE OF ANKSELEAM WOULD YOU GIVE WENDY BOOZE"! I yelled at Cana angry that she gave booze. I'm come on women I can understand you wanting to have a little fun, but dear lord did you have to go that far.

"Come on relax Romeo it's all fun, and games". Cana responded. I was about fly off the handle, and whale at her with in arsenal. That was until I heard Wendy, so as any good would do I decided to see if she was alright.

"*Groan* Romeo is that you"? Wendy asked in a pretty low tone.

"Yeah it's me alright". I responded lifting her to her feet. Which I probably shouldn't have done, cause right she gave me a giant hug and I trip falling on the floor. And then she proceeded to kiss me. She kissed me so much in fact that if she was wearing lipstick you would not be able to tell where my eyes and my mouth were. I mean it wouldn't really have been that if it wasn't for the fact that she was drunk. And that was pretty how the next 7 days were like. And also this about as much as willing to force myself to write.

* * *

_**Days 14-15: **_**Xavier's P.O.V.**

After 8 days of torture and absolute hell we were finally off. But that feeling of relief was gonna go away fast. Well at least, for the dragonslayers, & Henry that is. Because the next thing we had to do was to hop on a train which would take us to Death City. And that'll take us another 2 days. Which for people like Henry, & the dragonslayers would be absolute hell.

"*Groan* Why do we have to take a train to get to Death City"? Henry, & Wendy asked.

"Because this is the only way we to Death City". Emile responded. "Besides, even if we could possibly walk there it would still take too long. We need to complete The New Alliance as fast as possibly".

And then we heard the sounds of the train as it pulled with the conductor saying "The train to Death City in 20 minutes. Make sure you don't forget your luggage".

"Hmm, well let's not keep the train waiting". I said

"Uuug. Fine I'll go". Henry, & Wendy responded

* * *

**On the train…**

*SMACK*! Wendy feel straight onto Romeo's lap after he used his Yellow Fire on her.

"Sorry about that Wendy, had to be done". Romeo responded.

"Hey Romeo, you look pretty happy with Wendy on your lap". Happy said with both his typical wise assery, and his typical laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean"!? Romeo asked yelling at Happy.

"It means you love her". Happy responded.

"I am not in love with Wendy"! Romeo yelled at him.

"Happy stop teasing Romeo, & Wendy". Makarov told him.

"Alright fine". Happy responded pouting.

And that was pretty much it, for the last 2 days. Wendy, & Rob vomiting almost everywhere. Happy teasing everyone. And last but not least, Team S.O.S.'s phones dying on them.

* * *

_**End of Chapter 3**_

Hey guys PyroDagger back here, and welcome to the end of the chapter. And as always before we go any further into the story there are a few things I wanna say. First things first, as you noticed Tiffany, & Rob have motion sickness, and there is a reason that's. Basically I didn't the Guardian Tamers to be unstoppable super op Gary Stew characters, cause as we all know nobody likes that type of character, but there is another reason why they have motion sickness and it's actually liked to the element they use. Like say for instance since Xavier uses water he would get airsick, because he is weak to electricity, and since Tiffany uses fire she gets seasick, so on, & so forth. Also even though RoWen will be the story's main ship I'm not gonna shove them down your throats, alright. I'm gonna pair them at an appropriate pace, just like a lot of them. Anyway with that out of the way I'll see you guys in the next Chapter, _**Chapter 4:Lord Death, & His 7 Students**_, bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Lord Death, & His 7 Students

Hey PyroDagger here. And as usual before we go any further there are a couple of things I wanna say. First, I hope you all have reading this one. Second, please give me feedback, & some helpful advice if you have any. Third, I know that the title of the last chapter was kinda misleading, & the fact that most of you were probably disappointed, mainly cause the "15 Days of HELL" were not actual hell, and here's the reason for that, it's not only because of the fact that it wasn't as long as most of you were probably expecting, also I didn't want to write for to much longer, and I wanted to get that chapter out as soon as possibly. Anyway, with that out of the way I'll see you guys at the end of **_Chapter 4:Lord Death, & His 7 Students_**, bye.

Bold, Italics, & Underline=Chapter Name, Beginning/End of Chapter

* * *

**_Chapter 4:Lord Death, & His 7 Students_**

**Xavier's P.O.V.**

"Phew, man it's so great to be off of that hell trip"! I yelled in excitement. "But, maaaaaaan that boat trip was a serious pain in my ass". I added groaning.

"You think you had it rough? Remember, I was throwing up my intestines for 4 effing days "! Tiffany started yelling at me.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry okay. Just god you don't have to be that pissed at me okay, god". I said.

Alright all you morons listen up"! Markarov yelled catching everyone's attention, including Natsu, & Gray's who were right in the middle of playing of who can die the fastest. "Good, now that I have your attention there are a few basic rules that I must go over. First off we will be dividing into teams depending on what Cana's cards say in order to get an idea of not only what Death City, & it's residents are like, & what might be coming up in the near future , so remember to stay with your team at all times no matter what. Second, we will be meeting up at the DWMA at no earlier, or later then 10pm. Third, just like on the ride here, there will be no fighting. And fourth, if needed we all have Cana's Emergency Card on us so if any of you gets into trouble one of the others go and help you. That is all, now for the. *Clears his throat* Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, & Happy, you five are **Team 1**. Gajeel, Levy, & Pantherlily, you three will be **Team 2**. Lissana, Elfman, Mirajane, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, & Bixlow, you will be **Team 3**. Romeo, Wendy, Erza, Cana, & Carla, you all will be **Team 4**. Xavier, Tiffany, Rob, Mindy, Banshee, & Cosmo will be **Team 5**. And last but not least, Katie, Frank, Norelby, Tyrone, & Iris, you four will be **Team 6**. While me, Emile, Masae, Jon, & Tim will be waiting for you at the DWMA. Now, get into your teams, we'll be separating soon. *Sees us go into our teams* Good, now go"!

* * *

**Team 4:Romeo's P.O.V.**

After Gramps finished we went into our teams and left. You know it of feels weird and awkward to be in a team with 4 girls, and no other guy aside from myself. So, I didn't talk most of the morning. It was just Wendy, Carla, & Erza chatting about whatever they like, and Cana of course teasing Wendy asking her about if she was into any boys. The usual stuff… Well that was until Wendy said something to me, which pretty much broke me out of my state of boredom.

"Hey Romeo, what's the matter"? Wendy asked catching me off guard.

"Huh, what do you mean"? I asked.

"Well the look on your face it makes it look like your worried, are you okay"? Wendy asked.

"No I'm fine". I said.

"Are you sure"? She asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's that I any guys to talk to right now. And also the fact being with all girls makes me feel kind of awkward, & weird". I told her.

"Well Romeo, you can always talk to me if you want". She told me cheerfully.

"Yeah but it's not the same as when I talk to Natsu, & Gray, with them I'm way more relaxed, & reckless. But with I'm way more polite, not only that but if I talked about the things that me, Natsu, & Gray talk about, or use words that I use when I'm around Natsu, & Gray, Carla would turn me into her personal scratching post for the rest of eternity. I mean even it wasn't for that I sill wouldn't say those things around you, because not only are you a girl so I wouldn't want to talk to you about those things, also your way to innocent, & kind to hear what I say, or to about with Natsu, & Gray". I told her. She just started giggling, & blushing. Which just made her more cute.** 'Cute? The hell is wrong with me!?' **I thought. I mean it's not like she's ugly, not at all it's just that I've never called her cute before. Well I did once when I first met her. I was 6 back so the only that I was thinking when I first saw her was **'Wow she's cute'** but after that nothing.

"Your so nice Romeo. That's what I like about you, you're really nice, your incredibly friendly, your actually well aware of a person's personally space, you always know what to say, you're pretty smart, you can brighten up anyone's day, and if I can't talk to Carla, or Chelia I know that I'll always be able talk to you if I need to". She told me, which made me blush even more than she did.

"Thanks Wendy I really needed that". I told, which was pretty much the only thing I could come up with at the time.

* * *

**Team 2:Gajeel's P.O.V.**

**'Man this has gotta be the most boring I've ever been ****on'. **I thought. I mean there was really that interesting going. That was until smelled something that just was out of ordinary, and when I turned I saw this shadowy figure looking down at us from one of the nearby roof tops. But just as Lily, Levy caught a glimpse of it, the figure disappeared. Then it attacked Levy, luckily I caught it's scent, so I was able intercept the attack, and pushed it back.

"Heh, heh, heh. You caught my, very impressive. But I really shouldn't be to surprised, it was you who caught my attack Gajeel". The figure said with a voice I recognized all too well.

"Who the hell are you"? I asked.

"Oh that's right I almost forgot. My bad". He said, taking off his cloak revealing him to be none other than my former guild master, Jose.

"Jose, why the hell are you here"? I asked.

"Now that just leaves to questions". He began, ignoring me. "First, can you defeat me? And second, can you keep up with me"? He asked disappearing, but luckily I was able to catch his scent and follow him.

"Hey Jose"! I started yelling at. "Why the hell are you here"?

"I am here to fulfill a goal of my from long ago". He explained to me.

"A goal? Do you mean that your gonna try to destroy Fairy Tail again, cause if so then your out of your mind". I told him.

"No of course not. I couldn't take the entirety of Fairy Tail in my current state. Look at me, I have no guild with, I'm still healing from the time that Makarov used Fairy Law on me, and I still have to get back the magic that I lost when I first entered this "form". He told me.

"Wait... What the hell do you mean by this "form"? Are you saying your not human"?! I asked.

"Heh, heh, heh. You will find out in do time Gajeel. As for now I leave you with this. Let's see what being in Fairy Tail has done to you! GO MY SERVANTS ATTACK HIM"! He yelled sending a hoard of monsters my way.

"WHAT THE HELL JOSE"?! I began yelling at him clearly pissed off. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE A GUILD WITH YOU"!

"Oh Gajeel, this isn't a guild. It's an army of monsters I've making for the past couple of weeks. They're called **Kishin**. I have at least **triple that amount** with me right now. Pretty impressive how I was able to gather this many Kishin in such little time. I guess this is goodbye, for now. Oh yeah I forgot to mention they haven't eaten all week so they're understandably hungry". He said.

"What! What the hell is this goal of your's?! GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD"! I yelled back at him.

"Oh you'll find out soon Gajeel. But, by the time you find out about my goal it'll be too late. Farewell Gajeel". He said. I tried to say something but by the time I could responed he was already gone. **'DAMMIT'! **I thought. **'DAMMIT WHAT THE HELL!? I can't believe this. I find Jose, and the first thing I do is get attacked by kishins and lose him. Worst of all I couldn't find out what his goal was! DAMMIT!"  
**

"Gajeel"! I heard Levy yelling as she, and Lily came running towards me.

"Stay back"! I warned them

"Levy warn the other"! Lily told her.

"There's no time just get out of here"! I yelled at both of them.

"No, we're not with out you". Lily responded. "Yeah, besides I've already warned the others". Levy added.

* * *

**Team 5:Xavier's P.O.V. (A Few Moments Ago)**

"Huh, what's this"? I asked picking up some sort of plusie. "Mrrooww (What is it)"? Banshee asked.

"Well from what the label says it's a grim reaper plushie, seems like something Jenessa would like". I responded.

"What's this"? Rob asked as he picked up picking up. "A CD Player!? Who even uses these anymore"

"I think DJs still might use those, but with today's technology I highly doubt it". I responded.

"From what I can tell not even Xavier's grandparents use a CD Player. To be fair though, from what I can tell they don't even listen to music". Tiffany responded.

"Yeah, not only are those things obsolete, but I also have an MP3 Player built into me". Cosmo added.

"Well there was a CD Player in my parents house, but they said that was my grandparents". Mindy said.

"Anyway I'm gonna bring this over to the cashier". I said going towards the cashier in order to buy the plushie.

"Guys **Team 2's in danger**"! Cosmo told us.

"Are you sure about that"? I asked.

"Yeah, no doubt it". He responded.

So I stuffed the plushie into my bag, and ran out of the store. When we got there we saw Gajeel, Levy, & Lily fighting off these monsters that didn't look like any demon I had ever faced, and I've seen just about all of them. And of course we joined them.

"What the hell are these things"?! Laxus asked while knocking down a few of those monsters.

"They're called **Kishin**". Gajeel responded.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist"! Natsu yelled engulfing his fist in fire before hitting a kishin with it. "Fire Dragon's Roar"!

"Ice Devil Bow"! Gray yelled shooting an arrow made out ice at the kishin.

"Rainbow Blast"! Romeo yelled shooting what was basically a kamamaha, but instead of it being a blast of blue plasma that could at least destroy the moon, it was a blast of rainbow fire that at Romeo's current magic power could at least destroy two skyscrapers at the kishin. "Dammit! These guys just don't give up".

* * *

"Crap, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use my knife this month. But, as all to be expected when it comes to Fairy Tail the guild can't go one month without finding new enemies". I said before taking out a **knife with the word N.A.S.S.O. on it**, and pressed it against my wrist. "Here goes nothing. ***Deep Breath*... Saigen**"! Xavier yelled as **he**** used the knife to slit his wrist. But, instead of bleeding out, as soon as the first drop of blood hit the ground a male werelion with wings and armor made out of water came bursting out****. **"Hey Saigen, how have you been"?. Xavier asked. "I've been fine. Now, what is your request"? Saigen asked. "***Deep breath* POSEIDON'S ORB**"! Xavier yelled, **creating a sphere of water in my hand instantaneously **and then threw it at the kishin, hitting at least 5 of them. And after that **the rest of my team along with Team 6 did the same as I did, except using there own unique words.**

"**TAYKONE! PROMETHEUS'S ORB**"! Tiffany yelled, **creating a fire sphere** **and then throwing it at the kishin**.

"**MRRROOOOWWWW (SIMBA)! NNNNYYYYYAAAAAA (ICE SHURIKEN)**! Banshee yelled, launching it at the kishin.

"**ACANINE! ELECTRIC SWING**"! Rob yelled, **using his axe**** like a lightning rod and then throwing it at the kishin**.

"**KIATAMA! AERIAL WHIP**"! Mindy yelled, attacking the kishin.

"**CAPTAIN FALCON! FALCON PUNCH**"! Aundria yelled, **punching the kishin with a flaming fist**.

"**KAISER! METAL FLOOR**"! Norelby yelled, as she **turned the floor beneath her into** **metal**.

"**R2! ****NEGATIVE PULSE**"! Katie yelled, **hitting**** the kishin with a wave of electricity, connecting Norelby's Metal Floor**.

"**CULEX! FLAMING ARROW**"! Frank yelled shooting the kishin.

"**NOAH! THE ARC**"! Cosmo yelled **casting a giant shield over us**.

"If we keep defeating them at the same rate we are right now we'll never get out this". Cosmo pointed out.

"Sounds like you guys could use some help". We heard an unfamiliar female voice said, from one of the roof tops.

"Who the hell are you guys"? Xavier asked.

"Glad you asked". An unfamiliar male voice said, from the same rooftop.

"Hey guys you ready"? The female voice asked.

"Yeah"! A bunch of other voices responded, then they all jumped of the roof, and onto the ground.

"My name's Maka" A blonde girl in a school uniform said. "I'm Soul, her weapon". A guy with white hair, and red eyes said. "I'm Black*Star"! A guy with spikey blue hair said. "I'm Tsubaki his weapon". A girl with black hair said "I am Death the Kid"! A boy who had black hair with white stripes, and a school uniform said. "I'm Liz, and this is my little sister Patty, and were Kid's weapons". A blond girl with a hat said. "Helloooo"! said a smaller girl with the same outfit. And from what I could they looked like they were around my age.

"Soul"! Maka yelled.

"On it" Soul responded** turning into a scythe which Maka picked, then she ran towards the kishin to attack**.

"Tsubaki"! Black*Star yelled.

"Got it Black*Star"! She responded **turning into a pair of chain blades that Black*Star used in order to fight the kishin**.

"Liz, Patty"! Kid yelled.

"We're on it Kid"! Liz responded as **she, and Patty turned into pistols**,** so that Kid can fight**, along side everyone else.

**'Reinforcements?! Thank god, I thought we done for.' **I thought to myself. Luckily after they arrived we were able to defeat the kishin.

"*Deep Breath* Phew, we finally got that over with". Gajeel said "By the way what was that thing you guys did, where you turned into weapons"? He asked.

"Oh yeah that's right, Lord Death told us you might not know who we are, or what we do. So we should probably explain". Soul said.

* * *

**One Explanation Later...**

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"And that's about it". Soul said.

"I don't get it". Natsu, & Happy said in unison.

"Of course you don't". Gray responded.

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE STRIPPER"!? Natsu yelled at him.

"YOU HEARD ME YOU IDIOT"! Gray responded.

"WILL THE BOTH KNOCK IT OFF"!? Erza yelled at them.

"W-W-W-WE'RE SORRY"! Natsu, & Gray responded in horror.

"In any case, I gonna try over-simplify it for you two". I started "These guys are from a special school where they're trained in order to fight the kishin. Some of the students at that school turn into weapons, and some of them don't. Those of them who don't are known as **Meisters**, and the ones that turn into weapons are known as **Weapons **obviously. And in their world they were the only people that saved the world from the kishin. Is there anything I'm missing"?

"Nope you got it all". Maka responded.

"Hey you guys we got something to do. Remember"? Liz said.

"Oh yeah, that's right we have to take you guys to Lord Death". Tsubaki stated. "Come on we'll show you guys the way to the school".

So with that being said we decided to follow them to the academy. While on our to the academy we did talk a bit. For instance, I found out that Black*Star probably had an ego big enough to rival Tony Stark's, not only that but the dude's a complete idiot, I wonder how Tsubaki's able to put up with Black*Star stupidity. Another I fond out about is that most of the time when a meister finds their weapon they end up living together. Also Kid is apparently a symmetry freak, and despises anything that isn't symmetrical, Patty's a nutcase, & Soul's plays the piano surprisingly. So we finally got to the school, which wasn't really that hard to find, mainly because it's a gigantic building with a giant skull with three giant red spikes on coming out of it.

"And here it is, the D.W.M.A". Maka stated.

"Now we would give you a tour of the place first, but we got a special request from Lord Death to you guys to his office as soon as we found you all". Soul stated. "Come on let's go".

So we got to Death's office, and it's nothing like a normal office. There are a bunch of pillars that looked like guillotines, and after was a small open space that was dome like with wallpaper that looked like the sky, and in the middle was a big ass mirror. But the most interesting thing wasn't the mirror it was the figures standing in front of the mirror. The figure was tall, black, and weirdly shaped. And there were five others, those being Makarov, Emile, Masae, Jon, & Tim.

"Hello Lord Death we're back". Maka said.

"Ah Maka there you are. And did you find them"? Death asked.

"Yes Lord Death there right here us". Maka responded.

"Ah great job Maka. I knew that I could depend on you all". Death started. "Now I think it's time for introductions. *Looks around the room* Which might take a while. So I'll start. *Clears his throat* I am Death the founder, and principal of this academy. Which I created in order to stop the kishin from taking over the world. Okay who's next"?

* * *

**Romeo's P.O.V. (27 Introductions/An Hour Later)**

"Well that was shorter than I expected". I said.

"No shit Sherlock. I thought that would go on for at least another hour". Xavier agreed.

"Oof". Tiffany added.

"*Clears throat* Okay now that we got over with, we'll leave you guys here for a couple of weeks to get to know each other. As for the five of us, we're heading to the guild". Emile said. "So we'll see you guys in a couple of weeks".

"What you guys are just gonna leave us"? Happy asked.

"Yeah, I thought we could leave you guys here, provided that most of you guys are kept under watch by Lord Death. I thought Xavier would've told you". Emile said. "Hey Xavier why you didn't you tell them"?

"Ah about that, I forgot". Xavier responded.

"You had one job! One job"! Emile responded.

"Jeez I'm sorry alright? Excuse me if I have shit memory half the damn time"! Xavier yelled back. "And besides it's half of it even isn't my fault, Saigen didn't remind for some reason".

"Oh come on! You can't constantly expect me to remember these things for you". Saigen argued back.

"Even so, I still told to remind me if I ever forgot".

"*Deep breath* Anyway, we should get going now, we got lots of paperwork to attend to back at the guild. See ya Lord Death". Emile said walking out of the office door, along with Masae, Jon, Tim, & Gramps (A.K.A Makarov).

"Goodbye, and you wish all a pleasant trip back to Fairy Tail". Lord Death responded.

* * *

**Rob's P.O.V.**

"It's getting dark out". Death began. "So with that being said, you my guests will be staying in the Boy's Dormitory, or the Girl's Dormitory respectively. Maka, Soul would mind directing them to the dorms"?

"Nope not at all. Come on guys I'll show where your rooms are". Soul said taking me, and the rest of men in the team to the Boy's Dorm.

"Come on you guys, there's a lot to show you". Maka said taking the girls to the Girl's Dorm.

"Thank you so much Soul, & Maka. Oh and don't forget to be at my office by 1p.m. tomorrow. As it is beginning of the weekend I thought that since school is closed on the weekends it would be opportunity to give you all a tour of the academy. And with that being said, goodnight everybody, I'll see you all tomorrow". Death said before leaving

And that was pretty much it. We got to see which rooms we were going to sleep in. Natsu, Happy, Gray, Elfman, & Romeo were sleeping in room 101, Gajeel, Laxus, Freed, & Bixlow in room 102, Me, Xavier, Banshee, & Cosmo in room 103, and last, Frank, & Tyrone in room 104.

* * *

**End of Chapter...**

Hey guys, PyroDagger here! And god I could not be happier about finishing this chapter. See Chapter 4 of Phoenix Tail has been I've been working on for almost two months now and it only reasons for that were because I kept on forgetting, and/or putting it off until now. I know that so far their haven't been any fights, aside from the one in this chapter, but this chapter is the turning point in the story, because soon after this chapter there will way more then there are currently. Also I don't just want this to be a crossover between Fairy Tail, & Soul Eater, so I will be adding other anime/manga later on. Oh yeah, if any of you read this, and end up getting to the chapter where I introduce the/those anime/manga, and make a comment about it please put a spoiler warning in it. Anyway, with that out of the way thank you guys so much for reading, and I see you all in **Chapter 5: The Return of a Dark Guild**. Bye now.


	5. Under Construction

Hey guys I know it's been a while since I've updated Phoenix Tail, and I'm sorry about that. Along with school being a pain in the ass, I've also at some points completely forgotten about Phoenix Tail. I know you guys have been waiting for an update, and while I will get back to uploading new chapters consistently some time during Summer Break for now however you guys will still have to wait. Now you may have noticed the words (Under Construction) next to the title, and that's because as of now Phoenix Tail: 12 Bahamuts Arc is under construction. What that means is that I will be heavily modifying the current chapters and I will be adding more randomly until I feel like I can go back to normal upload schedule with the chapters. The reason why I am doing this is because I don't like the way Phoenix Tail has been progressing, and I don't like the pacing, so I'm gonna fix up the chapters and make sure that I take it at my own pace. This will also allow me to work on other fanfictions I've had in the background for a while, and actually make some progress with their stories. The fanfictions that I'll be working on are, Ash Tail's (which will act as a sort of prequel to Phoenix Tail), Mega Man Legacy: 8 Robot Masters Arc, Phoenix Tail One Shots, Persona Apocalypse, and Persona Destined Partners. So that's about it. Anyways thank you guys for reading this and I hope you all have a great time reading the other fanfictions (just keep in mind that not all of these have been published yet), bye.


End file.
